Él cambió mi vida (HaonXVinxen)
by Karmmaez
Summary: Él es Vinxen, un chico que todos los días se enfrenta a despertar y pelear contra sus instintos suicidas. En el trayecto de su búsqueda por el amor propio, dejarse envolver por este sentimiento junto a alguien más es complicado para él. Pero al tomar una decisión importante se encontrará con alguien especial quien le mostrará una forma diferente de ver la vida.
1. Chapter 1

Estoy aquí otra vez, luchando solo en esta habitación oscura, donde repito cada día mi rutina, estoy aburrido de todo, anhelo la llegada de algo nuevo que me permita ser libre de esta jaula, de este cuerpo. Mi cabello está muy largo, cubre mi vista y hasta cierto punto mis inseguridades.

Aún recuerdo cuando mi madre vio mi primer ataque de ansiedad y pánico, el doctor le explicó a ella acerca de las enfermedades que me atormentaban, no supo cómo reaccionar. El despertar cada mañana y encontrármela, notar que me mira de manera triste y preocupada no me hace sentir mejor, así que crear un muro entre nosotros es preferible, así todo estará bien para ambos, para todos.

Mientras miro la televisión me doy cuenta de la diferencia entre las personas que han logrado sus sueños, y yo, quien sigue aquí sin nada que ofrecer más que lástima, pienso en mi madre quien se pasa los días trabajando sin descansar procurando nuestra felicidad y bienestar.

Con esto en mente un sentimiento se acumula en mí, algo que me hace querer vomitar, llorar, el cual parece no detenerse, no soy nadie, no soy nada más que una carga, mi existencia duele tanto, no merezco ser feliz, merezco el dolor que se apodera de mí, es tan fuerte, siento como si algo me estrujara, y nada pudiese calmar esta sensación, entonces la escapatoria está ahí, tomo cuidadosamente el objeto que me librará de este sentimiento tan triste, tan desagradable. Mis manos comienzan a temblar, no tengo miedo, solo me siento inservible, siento como las lágrimas comienzan a recorrer mis mejillas, entonces sujeto fuertemente este objeto, mi mano vibrante por la furia, así que lo voy pasando lentamente por mi brazo, voy deslizándolo mientras deja a su paso una línea roja y un ligero dolor, sin embargo es tan cálido que me tranquiliza y me hace olvidar casi por completo el sufrimiento que me causa respirar, me alivia tanto que simplemente no puedo dejar de hacerlo, continuo hasta que la sensación de tristeza e ira se alejan de mí... ¡Qué asco me da estar vivo!

Esos momentos de debilidad me dan asco, pero aun así aquí estoy, no tengo el valor para morir, todo lo que deseo es crecer pronto para que la sensación de fragilidad y que todo me lastime, se vaya. Para los adultos es tan fácil lidiar con esta clase de emociones, pero cuando eres como yo, alguien tan enfermo y triste, no conoces cómo manejarlo, es simplemente horrible, necesito que alguien me saque de esto, pero no hay nadie que lo entienda, todos ellos son felices viviendo egoístamente, y mi vida no es lo suficientemente valiosa para que alguien se interese por mí. Pues mi vida, la vida de Byeong Jae (Vinxen) simplemente no es ni vale NADA.

Mis padres deben estar agradecidos de tener a mi hermana, "la hija perfecta", tan contraria a lo que yo soy. Ella representa su orgullo, por llenar sus expectativas, y yo, un estorbo, incluso hay ocasiones en las que no logro tomar mis pastillas.

A veces ni siquiera puedo comprender por qué soy así, ni cómo llegue a estar en esta situación, el doctor ha dicho que debo ser valiente y fuerte, pero eso la mayoría de las veces no me sirve, él no tiene idea de cómo me siento ni de la constante lucha que tengo contra mí mismo y los demás, en las ocasiones que no logro tomar mis pastillas me dejo llevar por la bipolaridad seguida de la ansiedad, que me acorralan hasta destruir mi mente y cuerpo, sin que nadie pueda hacer nada para ayudarme.


	2. Chapter 2

He recibido un mensaje de Yoonho, está reuniendo a los miembros de la crew*, Kiff Clan, y parece ser que el punto de reunión es la casa de Woong. Pocas veces tenemos reuniones que involucren a todos los miembros, supongo que está vez debe ser algo grande, espero no sea otro de sus "problemas" con chicas.

Miles de veces le hemos dicho que actuar lindo frente a ellas no le sirve de mucho, pero aún no lo entiende. No es que nosotros seamos unos expertos, apenas y nos relacionamos con el sexo opuesto, aun así conocemos un poco del asunto, de todos únicamente Woong es el que está atado a la palabra "noviazgo".

Admito que en varias ocasiones al verlo platicar sobre sus experiencias con su novia, verlo feliz cuando está con ella hace que me pregunte ¿qué se sentirá tener a alguien con quien compartir tus metas, sentimientos y demás cosas que te hacen feliz?, o tan solo el lograr enamorarse ¿realmente es tan maravilloso cómo dicen?

Yo nunca me he enamorado, o al menos no de la manera en que ellos lo describen. Recuerdo que cuando estaba en la escuela primaria había una niña muy linda, me gustaba su forma de sonreír, su amabilidad sin duda tocaba de alguna forma mi corazón. Cuando me atreví a hablarle ella accedió a ser mi amiga, los momentos que pasamos juntos los mantengo como escenas de recuerdos felices, pero como nada funciona bien para mí, con el paso del tiempo mientras crecíamos nos fuimos distanciando, finalmente dejó de dirigirme la palabra, tenía nuevas amigas con las que divertirse, platicar y a quienes sonreírles. Después de esa experiencia me volví más callado, más distante, procuré no hablar mucho para no molestar a nadie. No quería relacionarme en un grupo, con ninguna persona, para no sufrir de nuevo, que al final de todo lo transcurrido juntos, el tiempo, la poca comunicación, y el continuo cambio de ideología nos llevara a un cisma**, hasta desvanecer todo vínculo, así terminando con la poca felicidad que lograba tener junto a ellos. Al crecer también hubo chicas que me gustaron, pero nunca les hablé, incluso si ellas se acercaban a mí, trataba de ser indiferente.

Creo que durante mi etapa escolar tuve pocos amigos, los chicos de Kiff Clan son de los pocos a quienes aún les hablo, pues rompí lazos con mis compañeros de clase una vez que me convertí en un desertor, y ellos tampoco quisieron seguir en contacto conmigo.

Recuerdo que hubo una chica que se me acercó y no se rindió hasta que yo accedí a ser su amigo, su cabello corto, su sonrisa alegre, sus ojos que al sonreír desaparecían y en su lugar solo quedaban unas delgadas líneas, era tan bonita. Siempre nos divertíamos cuando íbamos al karaoke, verla cantar, mirar como siempre dibujaba en su rostro eso que llamaba "felicidad", la manera en que me platicaba sobre su familia.

Cuando iba de viaje, volvía llena de emoción, mirarla siendo de esa manera hacía volar mi mente y agitar mi corazón, era como un rayo de luz iluminando mi mundo tan pesimista y sombrío.

Asistir a un karaoke era uno de los pocos lujos que podía darme, ya que la precaria situación económica de mi familia me privó de ser un estudiante "normal", salir con amigos a una sala de juegos, comer en un lugar reconocido, ir a fiestas. Quizás por ello es que también me aislé de experimentar lo que es un noviazgo, las chicas generalmente esperan ir a citas en lugares bonitos, comer lo que quieran y disfrutar, e incluso sino es lo que ellas quieren, creo que me hubiese sentido fatal al no lograr por lo menos un buen cuidado y consentir a la persona que amaba.

Estoy otra vez con la palabra "amor", algo demasiado complicado y estresante para mí, cada vez que pienso en ello viajo en mis recuerdos encontrando a todos a mí alrededor diciéndola de una manera tan sencilla.

"Amo este juego", "amo a esa chica" "amo a mi familia", "amo el paisaje", de sus labios jamás pude oír el "me amo". Siempre preocupados por los demás sin verse enamorados de lo que eran ellos mismos.

En el aula el profesor hablando de autoestima, de "amor propio", y nosotros perdiéndonos en pensamientos y platicas absurdas, ignorando ese tipo de "amor", del tipo que según el doctor yo necesito, que todos necesitamos para estar satisfechos con la vida que nos tocó.

Constantemente caemos a ciegas en una mentira donde creemos que el "te amo" de una persona es real, sin embargo al entrar en conflictos de la vida, esas palabras se desvanecen como si nunca hubiese existido sentimiento alguno, pisoteando cada vez más fuerte en el corazón y la mente para crear un calvario en el paraíso que con tanto esmero había construido.

Odio tener que "amar" a alguien o a mí mismo, pero al mismo tiempo siento una necesidad agobiante por sentirme querido, apreciado, valorado. Quiero tener a alguien especial que crea en mí realmente, en quien pueda confiar, que cuando lo mire sepa que jamás me dejará enfrentarme solo a la tortura de despertar cada mañana vivo.

*****  
_*Traducida literalmente al idioma español significa "tripulación". Sin embargo el término crew es muy usado también para designar a grupos de personas que tienen algún interés en común_

_** División que se produce entre los miembros de un grupo, una comunidad, un movimiento o un partido por motivos ideológicos o doctrinales_


End file.
